Let's Talk About Ghosts 2
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Song Yunhyeong, namja yang 'dulu' bisa melihat hantu. Ia berhasil menepati janjinya menjaga Goo Junhoe dan menikah dengannya. Apakah kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan? Tanpa adanya arwah penasaran? #ikon #YunJun #Junhyeong #Yaoi #Mpreg
1. Prolog

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunhyeong tersenyum. Selalu tersenyum. Setiap saat. Setiap hari. Bahkan jika ada yang tidak sengaja menyenggol perut besarnya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini, atau masa yang akan datang.

Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali menghirup udara segar pagi hari ini. Dulu, ia membenci kebisingan. Sekarang, ia justru menyukainya.

Yunhyeong sangat suka bertemu dengan beberapa wanita tua berisik, yang tidak sengaja ia temui di jalan, bertanya mengenai perut buncitnya. Berapa bulan kandungannya, kapan ia akan melahirkan, dan mengenai jenis kelamin anak itu. Yunhyeong menjawab semua itu dengan lancar. Dengan sangat bersemangat tentunya.

Yunhyeong harus pamit kepada wanita tua penjual jeruk itu. Ia meminta maaf karena harus segera pulang. Seseorang yang dia sebut 'suami', sedang menunggunya di rumah. Wanita itu memakluminya, bahkan sedikit menggoda Yunhyeong yang masih terlihat seperti pengantin baru.

Yunhyeong sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke wanita itu. 'Junhoe kecil' yang ada diperutnya membuat Yunhyeong tidak bisa membungkukkan badannya sampai sembilan puluh derajat.

Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya saat lampu bergambar orang diujung sana berwarna merah. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memeriksa apakah bahan-bahan makanan sudah terbeli semua atau belum.

Tiba-tiba ia bergidik. Udara dingin berhembus dibelakang lehernya. Yunhyeong menatap heran sekitarnya. Orang-orang banyak yang memakai pakaian tipis karena hari ini masih musim panas. Lalu darimana udara itu berasal?

"_Apa hidupmu sudah tenang, wahai tuan yang dulu bisa melihat hantu?"_

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap sekitarnya khawatir. Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu?

"_Bolehkan kami mengganggumu sedikit lagi? Tentu saja yang lebih parah dari sekedar memar ditubuhmu. Hehehe…."_

Yunhyeong memegang perutnya erat. Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu pernah dirasakannya.

Yunhyeong mulai terisak. Ia harus segera sampai di rumah. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

"_Oh… Apa yang ada diperutmu itu?"_

"A-andwae…"

"_Sebuah keturunan?"_

"Kumohon… Hiks…"

"_Oh tidak… Sepertinya anak itu akan diasuh oleh satu orang tua saja."_

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa…."

"_Atau mungkin… anak itu tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup?"_

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian lagi…"

"_Yunhyeong…"_

"Kumohon…"

"_Song Yunhyeong…"_

"Biarkan aku hidup tenang…."

"_KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP?"_

"Aaaaaa!"

Yunhyeong menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya mengalir deras. Samar-samar, ia mendengar beberapa orang berteriak padanya, memberitahu ada sebuah mobil yang lepas kendali sedang mengarah ke arahnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Berlari pun tak akan sempat. Yunhyeong hanya bisa memeluk perutnya erat, sambil merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membuka kulkas yang ada didepannya. Diambilnya sebuah bawang bombai yang terlihat paling segar. Lalu Yunhyeong berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci bawang bombai itu dengan teliti hingga bersih.

Setelah dicuci, ia membelahnya menjadi dua, lalu dipotong horizontal dengan jarak sekitar setengah senti. Jangan diragukan kecepatan tangan Yunhyeong saat memotong, ia bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

Ia menumis bawang bombai itu sebentar, memasukkan saus tomat serta beberapa bumbu yang diperlukan. Setelah matang, ditumpahkannya saus itu diatas spaghetti yang sebelumnya telah direbus. Tak lupa Yunhyeong menaburi keju parmesan agar terasa lebih lezat.

Yunhyeong menghela napas lega. Ia mengelap sedikit keringat yang ada dipelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ya… Sarapan sudah selesai dibuat. Ia hanya tinggal membangunkan pangeran yang masih tertidur.

Yunhyeong melepas apron yang dipakainya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya punggung mulus seorang pria yang tidak menggunakan baju. Tampaknya pria itu masih belum bangun. Maka dari itu, Yunhyeong menghampirinya dan dielusnya punggung itu lembut.

"Yeobo… Ireona…" Katanya berbisik ditelinga pria itu.

"Eungg…."

"Ireona eo? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu…." Kali ini Yunhyeong sedikit mengguncangkan pundak pria itu.

"Eungg… Aku masih mengantuk…" Kata Junhoe dengan suara serak. Saat ia hendak menarik selimut, tangan Yunhyeong menghalanginya.

"Kau ada janji meeting pagi ini. Ppali ireona. Nanti makanannya dingin."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Goo Junhoe!"

Junhoe tersentak. Reflek ia membuka mata dan langsung duduk diatas tempat tidur. "Ah…. Arraseo…"

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil. Diusapnya rambut Junhoe yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Memang, cara ampuh membangunkan seorang Goo Junhoe adalah berteriak. Karena itu setiap hari Yunhyeong meminum madu agar tenggorokannya tidak sakit.

Bayangkan saja, setiap pagi, ia harus berteriak membangunkan suaminya itu. Untung saja jarak antar rumah lumayan jauh. Jadi Yunhyeong tidak usah khawatir ditegur tetangga.

Junhoe menghela napas. Mukanya cemberut, tidak terima dengan cara Yunhyeong membangunkannya. "Sepertinya kau memang ingin membuat suamimu ini cepat mati eo?"

"Eo." Sahut Yunhyeong. "Agar aku bisa mengambil semua hartamu."

Junhoe melirik istrinya itu sinis. "Kau punya rencana yang matang rupanya."

Yunhyeong mengecup pipi Junhoe gemas. "Memangnya kau punya apa, Junhoe-ssi? Hartamu kan tidak banyak."

"Siapa bilang? Bulan ini aku menikahkan lebih dari sepuluh pasangan. Pendapatanku lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Menikahkan? Bukannya kau hanya menyewakan tempat untuk mereka?"

Junhoe kembali melirik Yunhyeong sinis. Ia sangat sensitif jika baru bangun tidur. "Ya, maksudku itu."

"Aigoo… Lihat siapa yang lebih tua disini? Jangan seperti anak kecil. Bertingkahlah sesuai umurmu, ahjussi."

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi?" Junhoe menangkup wajah Yunhyeong. Diciumnya bibir istrinya itu bertubi-tubi. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Kali ini Junhoe menyesap bibir itu dalam, dengan sedikit lumatan tentunya. Ya… Itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap pagi.

"Cukup." Yunhyeong mendorong punggung Junhoe. "Bayinya terus menendang." Katanya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Junhoe tersenyum. Dikecupnya perut istrinya yang terbalut baju longgar. "Kau cemburu, eo? Setelah kau lahir, Appa juga akan menciummu seperti ini setiap pagi."

"Eo!" Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya, kembali merasakan perutnya ditendang dari dalam. "Sepertinya dia bukan marah gara-gara itu."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin bayinya marah karena dia tidak suka kau menciumku terus."

"Eo?!" Junhoe pura-pura kesal. "Kau ingin mengambil semua perhatian Eomma-mu?" Katanya sambil memandang perut besar Yunhyeong.

"Eo!" Yunhyeong tertawa. "Sepertinya benar. Ia menendang perutku cukup keras."

"Ck! Sepertinya dia akan menjadi musuhku begitu lahir."

"Aigoo… Kau cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri?"

"Aniya." Tapi wajah Junhoe tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua bulan lagi anak kecil dirumahnya akan bertambah satu. Setelah Junhoe yang pertama maksudnya, karena laki-laki itu tidak bisa dibilang 'orang dewasa'.

"Jja…. Kau harus segera mandi, Junhoe-ssi, lalu sarapan." Yunhyeong memukul pundak Junhoe dan menarik tangan suaminya itu. Persis seperti seorang Eomma yang sedang membangunkan anaknnya.

Junhoe hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke luar kamar oleh Yunhyeong. Istrinya itu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin mandi air hangat." Katanya manja.

"Ck! Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?" Ujar Yunhyeong sinis. Lalu ia melempar handuk ke wajah Junhoe dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan."

"Ung….."

"Aku bilang lepaskan."

"Shireo…."

"Kita sudah setengah jam di dalam mobil dan kau tidak membiarkan aku keluar."

Junhoe merengut.

"Hah…." Yunhyeong memijit pelipisnya. Sebenarnya yang hamil dia atau Junhoe? Kenapa laki-laki ini manja sekali?

Yunhyeong menatap sebuah bangunan yang didominasi kayu didepannya. Dipintu masuk bangunan itu tertulis 'Closed'. Dari dalam mobil, terlihat beberapa pelayan yang berseragam sedang mondar-mandir, bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelanggan. Ya, sekarang Yunhyeong sedang berada ditempat parkir restorannya yang kedua di Seoul.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menikah, Yunhyeong mau tidak mau harus menetap di Korea. Ia rela bolak-balik Korea-Jepang setiap dua minggu sekali agar bisnisnya itu lancar. Maka dari itu hampir dua tahun ia menunda momongan. Junhoe sibuk, begitupun dengannya. Sampai suatu hari Hanbin memukul kepalanya (ibaratnya begitu) dan akhirnya Yunhyeong sadar. Bahwa satu keluarga tidaklah sempurna tanpa kehadiran anak.

Siapa sangka ternyata Yunhyeong sangat subur? Tak beberapa lama dari itu, ia hamil dan dua bulan lagi anak pertamanya akan lahir. Laki-laki. Semoga sifatnya tidak sama dengan Junhoe.

Balik lagi ke pembicaraan bisnis Yunhyeong, beberapa bulan ini, ia hanya bisa memantau melalui telpon karena tentu saja berpergian menggunakan pesawat terbang tidak baik untuk Ibu hamil. Dan Junhoe melarangnya. Untung saja ia mempunyai orang kepercayaan di Jepang. Jadi Yunhyeong tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Seonsaengnim… Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Junhoe tersenyum. "Aku suka kau memanggilku saem. Rasanya baru kemarin kau menjadi muridku."

Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus bekerja."

Junhoe kembali merengut. "Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku meeting hari ini?"

"Lalu untuk apa aku disana? Menontonmu berbincang dengan calon pengantin?"

"Bukan meeting yang seperti itu. Ini meeting skala besar. Sebenarnya aku akan bertemu dengan pengusaha sukses dari Macau."

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. "Jinjja?"

"Eo. Dia menawariku untuk membuka cabang di Macau."

"Jinjja?!"

"Tapi kau tahu, Macau identik dengan kemewahan. Tidak terlalu cocok dengan konsep pernikahan yang biasa aku buat. Jadi masih banyak yang harus didiskusikan."

"Tetap saja! Kau harus berbaik hati pada orang itu!" Teriak Yunhyeong girang. "Chukhae! Aku ikut senang!"

Junhoe tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia juga senang tapi…. "Yunhyeong-ah, jika nanti aku benar-benar membuka cabang di luar negeri, itu artinya aku akan sering pergi. Meninggalkanmu dan anak kita. Apa aku tolak saja tawaran itu?"

"Ya!"

Junhoe membulatkan matanya. "Y-ya?!"

Yunhyeong memperbaiki cara duduknya agar langsung bertatapan dengan suaminya itu. "Junhoe-ya! Kau ini bodoh?! Kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali. Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku dan anak kita pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Junhoe terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia menghela napas. "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku takut kau pergi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hatiku rasanya tidak tenang."

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. Ia terus menatap laki-laki didepannya sekarang. "Kau hanya gugup karena aku akan melahirkan. Banyak suami yang seperti itu."

"Keurae?" Junhoe meraih tangan Yunhyeong. Digenggamnya tangan itu erat lalu dikecupnya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika kau tiba-tiba pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, eo?"

"Ne, Junhoe-ssi." Jawab Yunhyeong dengan nada mengejek. "Sekarang kau bisa lepaskan tanganku karena aku harus bekerja. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa jam saja. Toh kita nanti bertemu di rumah. Ah! Aku akan memasak makan malam spesial untukmu."

"Arraseo." Junhoe tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya apa yang perlu ia takutkan? Bukankah ia hanya perlu menjalani sisa hidupnya yang bahagia bersama Yunhyeong? Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Yunhyeong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Junhoe perlahan. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia berbisik di kuping suami tercintanya itu. "Saranghae…"

Dan Junhoe tidak tahu. Mungkin saja itu kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

Chanwoo memainkan sebuah gelas yang ada ditangannya. Bukan wine atau sejenisnya, hanya air putih. Terlalu pagi untuk mabuk-mabukan.

Sesekali Chanwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang baru masuk sambil berharap mungkin saja kawan lamanya itu datang.

"Hei! Jung Chanwoo!"

Chanwoo tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Wah…. Jinjja… Hyung ternyata masih saja suka terlambat."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'hyung ' itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Chanwoo.

"Aniya. Seoul sekarang macet sekali. Berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu."

"Dan kau masih saja suka berbohong." Ujar Chanwoo sinis.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Terlihat sangat tampan. Saat dia tersenyum, matanya menghilang, terlihat sangat mempesona. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu. Ah! Terakhir kali kita bertemu di Jepang. Di restoran temanmu."

"Kabarku baik-baik saja." Tentu saja Chanwoo ingat bagaimana penolakan Yunhyeong saat ia hendak menjodohkan laki-laki didepannya sekarang dengan sahabatnya itu. Yunhyeong bahkan berpura-pura sakit saat mereka datang berkunjung. Dasar dari penolakan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Yunhyeong masih memikirkan Junhoe, yang menjadi suaminya sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan bisnismu, hyung?"

Laki-laki itu menenggak segelas air yang ada didepannya. "Mwo…. Ya seperti itu… Bisnisku tidak ada perkembangan beberapa bulan ini."

"Tidak ada perkembangan? Tapi pendapatanmu hampir mencapai 1 Milliar Won dalam sebulan." Kata Chanwoo sedikit jengkel. Laki-laki yang dulu menjadi kakak kelasnya ini memang terkenal rendah hati.

"Kau pikir semuanya masuk ke dalam kantongku? Aku harus membayar pajak juga, kau tahu. Sudahlah. Mana orang yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Ah! Ne…" Chanwoo menatap pintu sekali lagi. Kebetulan sekali orang itu sudah datang. "Itu dia. Yang sedang berjalan ke arah kita."

"Annyeonghaseyo." Junhoe membungkukkan badannya ke orang yang berada disamping Chanwoo.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Ne, annyeonghaseyo."

Junhoe terlihat mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Chanwoo seolah meminta penjelasan.

Chanwoo yang cepat tanggap pun segera sadar. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia ceritakan pada Junhoe. "Ah! Dia orang Korea yang sekarang tinggal di Macau."

"Ne. Aku bisa berbahasa Korea."

"Ah… Keuraeyo…" Junhoe mengulurkan tangannya. "Goo Junhoe imnida."

Laki-laki itu menyambut tangan Junhoe sambil tersenyum. "Song Mino imnida."

"Junhoe hyung, dia ini kakak kelasku sebelum aku pindah sekolah."

"Ne… Kudengar dulu kau guru olahraga Chanwoo. Tidak aku sangka kau masih semuda ini. Silahkan duduk. Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

.

.

.

Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantornya. Ia tersenyum puas. Song Mino, orang yang dikenalkan Chanwoo itu orang yang sangat ramah. Walaupun sepertinya terlihat seperti orang biasa saja, Junhoe tahu Mino adalah pebisnis handal. Terlihat dari gaya bicaranya dan rencana yang dia utarakan.

Mereka berdiskusi cukup lama. Mulai dari menceritakan bisnis masing-masing sampai keputusan akhir, yaitu kapan usaha mereka akan dijalankan. Mino tampak sangat tertarik pada ide-ide Junhoe. Begitupun dengan Junhoe yang mendapatkan banyak nasehat dari Mino yang lebih lama berkecimpung di dunia bisnis.

Junhoe mengambil handphone dari sakunya. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Yunhyeong. Dan sedikit menyombongkan diri tentunya.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya tidak sampai nada dering ketiga, Yunhyeong sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi kenapa istrinya itu tidak menjawab teleponnya bahkan setelah panggilan kedua?

"Sajangnim…"

Junhoe membalikkan badannya. Dlihat seorang pegawainya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ekspresi pegawai itu terlihat takut.

"Ne. Ada apa?" Junhoe mematikan teleponnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"A-ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak ada janji meeting jam sore ini."

"Orang itu bersikeras bertemu dengan anda. Dia sedang menunggu anda diruang tunggu."

Junhoe tampak berpikir sejenak. "Keuraeyo." Ia berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Sejujurnya pikiran Junhoe sekarang sedang dipenuhi oleh Yunhyeong. Perasaan khawatir terus menyelimutinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jinhwan imnida."

Seorang laki-laki mungil membungkukkan badannya pada Junhoe. Matanya terlihat membengkak dan merah.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo. Kau dengar kau ingin bertemu denganku."

"Ne… Itu…" Jinhwan tampak ragu sejenak. Matanya kembali berair. "Bisakah aku mengambil kembali uang jaminan?"

"Ne?"

"Itu…. S-suamiku… Maksudku mantan calon suamiku … tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan … J-jadi bisakah aku mengambil kembali uang jaminan yang sudah aku berikan kepadamu?"

Junhoe menatap laki-laki itu datar. Laki-laki itu terus menghapus air mata yang setiap kali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Seharusnya kami menikah bulan depan." Lanjut Jinhwan. "Aku sudah memberikan uang jaminannya. Dan dia bilang dia janji akan membayar sisanya. T-tapi kemarin…." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Pegawai tadi bilang aku tidak bisa memgambil uangnya kembali. Aku sangat memerlukan uang itu. Bisakah kau memberikan pengecualian padaku? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Junhoe menghela napasnya. Tidak sekali-dua kali ia berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini. Bahkan pernah ada yeoja yang batal menikah dan melampiaskannya pada Junhoe. "Keuraeyo. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu."

Jinhwan tersenyum lebar. "Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali seutuhnya. Uangmu akan dipotong untuk biaya yang sudah aku keluarkan."

"Ne! Kamsahamnida!" Jinhwan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. "Jeongmal kamsahamnida."

Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Pegawaiku akan mengirim uangnya besok. Kau tunggu saja." Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jinhwan seolah memberikan semangat.

Junhoe berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya. Handphone terus menempel dikupingnya. Yunhyeong masih juga belum menjawab teleponnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Yeoboseyo? Yunhyeong-ah! Kenapa kau-"

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Junhoe tersentak. Sepertinya orang lain yang mengangkat telepon Yunhyeong.

"Ne… Kenapa…"

"_Oh baguslah! Akhirnya ada orang yang menghubunginya! Jogiyo, kau suami dari laki-laki pemilik handphone ini?"_

"Ne… Aku-"

"_Istrimu tertabrak mobil dan dia ada di Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang! Kau harus segera datang kesini! Dia terluka parah!"_

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Previous**

"_Oh baguslah! Akhirnya ada orang yang menghubunginya! Jogiyo, kau suami dari laki-laki pemilik handphone ini?"_

"Ne… Aku-"

"_Istrimu tertabrak mobil dan dia ada di Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang! Kau harus segera datang kesini! Dia terluka parah!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhoe mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila. Menginjak pedal gas tanpa henti, menerobos lampu merah, bahkan hampir menabrak orang yang sedang menyeberang. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Ketika sampai dipintu gerbang rumah sakit, Junhoe memarkir mobilnya di sembarang tempat. Ia berlari menuju Unit Gawat Darurat, menghentikan siapapun perawat ataupun dokter yang ia lihat.

"Jogiyo… Kau tahu dimana istriku? Namanya Song Yunhyeong. D-dia sedang hamil. Aku dengar dia terlibat kecelakaan…."

"Maaf, tuan. Mohon bertanya pada petugas administrasi."

Suster itu pergi begitu saja. Junhoe mengedarkan pandangannya. Memang saat ini Unit Gawat Darurat terlihat sangat sibuk. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan yang memakan banyak korban. Dan mungkin saja Yunhyeong salah satunya.

Junhoe menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dimana Yunhyeong? Dimana istrinya sekarang?

"Jogiyo, Yunhyeong-ssi! Yunhyeong-ssi, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Junhoe menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama Yunhyeong dipanggil.

"Song Yunhyeong-ssi! Kau harus tetap sadar!"

Dilhatnya Yunhyeong sedang berbaring. Dengan dokter dan beberapa perawat disekitarnya. Ditubuh namja bermarga Song itu terlihat banyak bercak darah. Dan hampir separuh wajahnya ditutupi cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

"Y-yunhyeong-ah…."

Junhoe berjalan menuju istrinya itu dengan langkah tertatih. "Ahhh! Eotteokhae Yunhyeong-ah….!"

"Maaf, tuan. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Kami sedang memeriksanya." Seorang petugas 119 menahan Junhoe agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"T-tolong selamatkan istriku…. Dia sedang hamil tua… Tolong selamatkan anakku juga…"

Seorang dokter yang memeriksa Yunhyeong menolehkan kepala dan bertanya pada Junhoe. "Kau suaminya?"

"N-ne…"

"Tuan, kami akan membawanya ke ICU untuk penanganan lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

"Andwae!"

"Ah… Appa… Jebal, um?"

"Andwae…. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Satu kali saja…."

Jiwon menghela napas. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, eo? Seperti Ibumu saja."

"Ya! Kau bilang apa?"

Hanbin menghampiri suaminya itu sambil menggendong anak kedua mereka yang baru berumur lima bulan, Songbin.

"A-aniya. Kyungbin ingin makan permen. Aku sudah melarangnya!" Jiwon membela diri.

Hanbin menatap anak pertamanya itu galak. "Kyungbin-ah, kalau kau terus makan permen, gigimu akan rontok, kau tahu?"

Anak yang bernama Kyungbin itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu ia menatap Jiwon bingung. "Appa, rontok itu apa?"

"Maksud Ibumu, jika kau makan permen terus, gigimu akan copot." Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya ke Hanbin, "Yeobo, tolong gunakan kata-kata yang mudah di mengerti Kyungbin."

Hanbin memandang Jiwon sinis. "Cih… Justru itu membantunya agar lancar berbicara."

"_Pemirsa, baru saja terjadi kecelakaan beruntun didekat Seoul Time Square. Kecelakaan tersebut diduga terjadi karena seorang supir truk yang mengantuk. Kecelakaan ini mengakibatkan banyak korban jiwa. Sekitar-"_

"Mwo-ya, sepertinya kecelakaannya parah." Kata Jiwon sambil menatap televisi yang ada didepannya. "Yeobo, bukankah tempat itu dekat dengan pasar tempat Yunhyeong biasa berbelanja?"

"Eo. Dia biasa berbelanja disana." Tiba-tiba Hanbin terdiam. "Yeobo, kau membuatku khawatir." Ia segera mengambil handphone disakunya dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor 1.

Setelah bunyi deringan beberapa kali, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditelpon Hanbin menjawab panggilannya. "Eoteokhae? Yunhyeong tidak menjawab teleponnya. Aisshh… membuatku semakin khawatir saja." Ia menjauhkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi Junhoe.

"Ah! Hyung! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa Yunhyeong bersamamu? Dia tidak mengangkat-"

Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya karena wajah istrinya itu terlihat pucat sekarang. "Yeobo, kau kenapa? Apa Yunhyeong baik-baik saja?"

Hanbin menutup panggilannya. "J-jiwon-ah…. Hiks…"

.

.

.

Junhoe duduk didekat ruang ICU gelisah. Tangannya berkeringat sekaligus gemetar. Ia sangat kacau sekarang. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dari satu jam yang lalu. Sesekali ia menatap pintu yang ada disampingnya, berharap seseorang keluar dari sana.

Kenapa dokter itu memeriksa Yunhyeong sangat lama? Apa sebegitu buruknya keadaan istrinya itu? Bagaimana jika Yunhyeong tidak selamat? Bagaimana jika anak yang bahkan belum lahir itu tidak bisa melihat wajah orangtuanya?

Junhoe menundukkan wajahnya dan berdoa. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar kedua orang yang dicintainya itu tetap selamat. Apapun…

"Hyung!"

Junhoe menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Yunhyeong? Hiks…." Tanya Hanbin dengan mata sembab. Pakaiannya terlihat kacau, begitupun dengan Jiwon. Namja itu bahkan masih memakai sandal rumah.

"Apa dokter sedang memeriksanya? Apa Yunhyeong terluka parah?" Tanya suami dari Kim Hanbin itu.

Junhoe tidak menjawab. Air mata itu kembali turun setelah sekian kalinya.

"Ah…. Yunhyeong-ah…. Hiks…." Hanbin mengusap air matanya. Sahabatnya itu pasti sedang merasa kesakitan. Ditambah lagi Yunhyeong sedang mengandung. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan begitu berat padanya?

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat dokter yang berbicara dengan Junhoe tadi menghampiri namja bermarga Goo itu.

"B-bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Tuan Song Yunhyeong memiliki cedera parah dikepalanya. Tuan Song Yunhyeong sudah melewati masa krisisnya."

Kata-kata dokter itu melegakan hati tiga orang yang ada disana. Hanbin bahkan jatuh terduduk karena terlalu senang.

"Tapi tuan…." Dokter itu terdiam sebentar. "Kami harus mengeluarkan anak yang ada didalam perut Song Yunhyeong-ssi. Dalam artian, dia harus segera dioperasi caesar."

Junhoe membulatkan matanya. "Ne?!"

"Song Yunhyeong-ssi masih belum sadar. Tetapi terlihat dari perutnya yang mengalami kontraksi beberapa kali. Tubuhnya bisa saja trauma akibat kecelakaan. Untuk mencegah bayi itu meninggal, kami harus mengeluarkannya segera. Kami membutuhkan persetujuan anda selaku suaminya."

Junhoe menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Itu berarti anak saya lahir prematur?"

"Ne."

"Apa itu akan berdampak buruk?"

"Tidak, tuan. Hanya saja saat dewasa nanti, kemungkinan terkena penyakit cukup besar."

Junhoe menatap Jiwon dan Hanbin bergantian. Pasangan suami istri itu menganggukkan kepala pertanda bahwa mereka setuju apapun keputusan Junhoe. Sedangkan Junhoe tampak berpikir sejenak, menimbang baik dan buruknya masing-masing pilihan. Ya, untuk saat ini menyelamatkan anak yang ada diperut Yunhyeong adalah yang paling utama.

"Ne. Tolong selamatkan anak saya, seonsaengnim."

.

.

.

"Chanwoo-ya, tampaknya orang itu pintar berbisnis." Kata Mino sambil memasukkan daging sapi kesukaannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya daging itu perlahan, menikmati setiap inchi kenikmatan yang berhasil diciptakan dari binatang berkaki empat itu.

Chanwoo mengangguk setuju. "Ne, aku juga mengakui itu." Ia mengambil segelas wine yang ada disamping piringnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai wine. Chanwoo bahkan mengoleksi puluhan botol wine dirumahnya.

"Ya! Dia masih sangat muda dan tampan. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjadi guru? Ah, dulu dia mengajar apa?"

"Pelajaran olahraga."

"Wah…." Mino berdecak kagum. "Pantas saja tubuhnya terlihat sangat sehat. Pasti banyak orang yang tergila-gila padanya."

"Dia sudah punya istri."

"Jinjja?"

"Dan istrinya itu adalah teman sekolahku."

"Temanmu?" Mino mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwoya? Dia menikahi muridnya?"

"Eo." Chanwoo menghentikan makannya dan melamun. Sedikit mengenang masa-masa itu. "Aku pernah menyukai istrinya."

"Wow wow! Kau terlihat seperti selingkuhan orang yang sudah berkeluarga sekarang!"

"Aku bilang 'pernah' hyung. PERNAH!"

"Kkkk… Arra… Aku tahu kau juga sudah menikah."

Chanwoo menatap Mino sinis. "Kau juga harus menikah, hyung! Kau sudah cukup umur dan mapan, tunggu apa lagi?"

Mino tersenyum kecil. Menikah? Salah satu hal yang mungkin tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah menikah. Mino bukannya tidak membuka hatinya. Hanya saja, untuk sekarang, menyendiri membuatnya lebih nyaman. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang mampu mendobrak pintu hatinya.

Chanwoo merogoh sakunya mengambil handphone-nya. Benda persegi panjang itu memberitahu bahwa ada panggilan masuk. "Eo. Wae?" Namja bermarga itu tampak terkejut. "Mwo?"

"Wae wae?" Tanya Mino penasaran. Karena sepertinya ada kabar buruk yang diterima Chanwoo.

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera kesana." Kemudian Chanwoo mematikan handphone-nya. "Hyung, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Wae? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Istri dari Junhoe hyung kecelakaan."

Mino membulatkan matanya. Padahal baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Junhoe.

"Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Junhoe menatap bayi kecil itu dari kaca. Bayi kecil itu baru saja dimasukan ke dalam inkubator agar tetap hangat. Junhoe hanya bisa melihat anaknya itu dari luar ruangan bayi karena dokter tidak masih belum mengijinkan Junhoe menggendongnya. Jaringan saraf bayi prematur lebih lemah dari bayi biasa. Oleh karena itu tidak boleh disentuh banyak orang.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ibumu." Ujarnya Junhoe pelan. Ia terus menatap wajah anaknya itu. Dan ia merasa takjub karena setiap inchi wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan Yunhyeong.

"Mianhae kau harus melihat dunia dengan cara seperti ini… Aku janji, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Ibumu."

"Chukhaeyo, hyung." Kata Jiwon yang berdiri disamping Junhoe. "Kau sudah menjadi Ayah."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo." Tapi kemudian senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya. "Yunhyeong pasti senang melihat anaknya."

Jiwon menepuk pundak Junhoe pelan. "Dia akan segera sadar, hyung. Aku yakin itu. Keundae… Kau belum memberi nama anak itu."

Junhoe menghela napas. Benar. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia dan Yunhyeong masih belum menemukan kesepakatan mengenai nama anak mereka.

"Namanya Goo…" Junhoe terdiam. Setelah berpikir sejenak, raut wajahnya terlihat yakin. "Yoonjun? Ya, Goo Yoonjun. Itu adalah gabungan namaku dengan Yunhyeong."

Jiwon tersenyum. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat dengan kaca. "Yoonjun-ah… Aku Jiwon samchon…. Bangapta…. Kau sangat tampan. Wah… kelak anak itu pasti bangga punya samchon sepertiku."

"Junhoe hyung!"

Baik Junhoe dan Jiwon sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat Chanwoo berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, diikuti Mino dibelakangnya.

"Yunhyeong? Bagaimana keadaan Yunhyeong?" Tanya Chanwoo sambil mengatur napasnya.

Junhoe tidak segera menjawab. Ia membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu saat melihat Mino. "Yunhyeong sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang dia sedang dipindahkan ke kamar biasa."

"Hah…. Syukurlah…"

"Ya Jung Chanwoo! Lihat itu." Jiwon menujuk Yoonjun dari luar. "Anak Yunhyeong. Keponakan kita."

Chanwoo menatap bayi mungil itu bingung. "Sudah lahir? Wah… Wajahnya mirip Yunhyeong."

"Chukhahamnida, Goo Junhoe-ssi." Kata Mino sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Aniyo. Kebetulan tadi Chanwoo menerima kabar itu saat sedang makan denganku. Jadi aku pikir alangkah baiknya jika ikut menjenguk juga."

Junhoe tersenyum. Didalam hatinya, ia memuji sikap Mino yang ramah dan peduli.

"Goo Junhoe-ssi?"

Dokter yang memeriksa Yunhyeong sejak pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit, menghampiri Junhoe.

"Ne, dokter Han."

"Bisa datang ke ruanganku sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Ne? Maksud anda, Yunhyeong koma?" Tanya Junhoe syok.

Dokter Han menganggukkan kepala dan memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih. "Ne. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang pada anda, kepala Yunhyeong-ssi terluka cukup parah."

Junhoe pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Apa lagi ini? Bukankah semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?

"Otaknya mengalami trauma akibat benturan." Lanjut dokter Han. "Kami tidak bisa menentukan kapan Yunhyeong-ssi akan sadar."

"Dia…. Pasti akan sadar bukan?"

"Ne. Mohon anda bersabar."

Junhoe hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menerima semua kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa istrinya masih belum bisa membuka mata. Masih belum bisa melihat anak yang baru dilahirkannya.

Yunhyeong dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa. Dan Junhoe tentunya memilih ruangan VIP. Ia ingin Yunhyeong merasa nyaman dan cepat sadar.

Junhoe menjaga istrinya itu setiap hari. Ia menginap di rumah sakit dan hanya pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian. Sesekali ia menengok Yoonjun yang mulai tampak membaik.

Hanbin dan Jiwon juga sering mengunjunginya, begitu juga dengan Chanwoo. Saat Junhoe menanyakan kabar Mino, Chanwoo menjawab bahwa namja itu sudah pulang ke Macau karena ada hal darurat yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan Chanwoo juga berkata Mino menitipkan salam untuk Junhoe dan berharap agar Yunhyeong segera sadar.

Semenjak di rumah sakit, ada satu kebiasaan Junhoe yang sangat sering dilakukannya, yaitu membersihkan tubuh Yunhyeong. Diusapnya tangan, wajah dan kaki namja manis itu dengan kain lap hangat, dengan perlahan. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Sebenarnya perawat disana menawarkan diri, tetapi Junhoe menolak karena ia ingin melakukannya sendiri.

Junhoe juga sering mengajak mengobrol istrinya itu walaupun tidak ada respon dari Yunhyeong. Tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah namja bermarga Song itu, dengan alat bantu pernapasan dihidungnya dan beberapa alat yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Yunhyeong-ah…" Panggil Junhoe. "Beberapa hari lagi Yoonjun sudah boleh dibawa pulang. Nan eotteokhaji? Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Atau aku harus menitipkan Yoonjun pada Hanbin?"

Junhoe menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati karena aku sudah banyak merepotkan Jiwon dan Hanbin. Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengurus bayi." Ia tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri. "Keuraeseo, kau harus cepat bangun dan bantu aku merawat Yoonjun, eo? Kau juga pasti ingin melihatnya kan?"

Junhoe menatap jam dinding yang ada disamping kanannya. "Eo? Aku harus membersihkan tubuhmu sekarang. Kau kan paling suka mandi. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu."

Junhoe keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menghampiri seorang suster yang sudah ia kenal. Karena sudah hapal betul, suster itu sudah menyediakan sebaskom air hangat dan kain lap untuk Junhoe.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Junhoe kembali ke ruangan tempat Yunhyeong dirawat. Tapi beberapa meter sebelum mencapai pintu kamar, ia mendengar suara tangisan.

Junhoe mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada banyak orang disitu. Lalu siapa yang menangis? Ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu sadar bahwa suara tangis itu berasal dari kamar Yunhyeong.

Junhoe membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Saking terkejutnya, Junhoe sampai menjatuhkan sebaskom air yang dipegangnya.

"Y-Yunhyeong-ah…"

"Junhoe-ssi… Hiks…."

Junhoe menghampiri istrinya itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Yunhyeong terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan tidak ada satupun alat ditubuhnya. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Junhoe mengangkat tangannya hendak memeluk Yunhyeong. Lalu yang terjadi kemudian sangat membuatnya bingung. Yunhyeong tidak bisa disentuh.

"M-mwoya?"

Lalu namja bermarga Goo itu melihat ke tempat tidur. Dan terlihat sesosok Yunhyeong lain yang tertidur disana.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Previous**

Junhoe membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Saking terkejutnya, Junhoe sampai menjatuhkan sebaskom air yang dipegangnya.

"Y-Yunhyeong-ah…"

"Junhoe-ssi… Hiks…."

Junhoe menghampiri istrinya itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Yunhyeong terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan tidak ada satupun alat ditubuhnya. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Junhoe mengangkat tangannya hendak memeluk Yunhyeong. Lalu yang terjadi kemudian sangat membuatnya bingung. Yunhyeong tidak bisa disentuh.

"M-mwoya?"

Lalu namja bermarga Goo itu melihat ke tempat tidur. Dan terlihat sesosok Yunhyeong lain yang tertidur disana.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna krem. Yunhyeong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menegok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari petunjuk dimana ia berada sekarang.

Lalu terlihatlah sebuah tulisan berwarna hijau 'Rumah Sakit Seoul'. Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Rumah Sakit? Ah… Benar…. Ia baru saja terlibat kecelakaan. Untung saja ia sudah sadar sekarang.

Tunggu. Bayinya?

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepala dan menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba-raba perut, panik. Perutnya sudah tidak tampak besar lagi. Rata. Seperti tidak pernah ada apa-apa didalamnya. Apa Yunhyeong sudah melahirkan? Itu berarti bayinya ada di rumah sakit ini?

Yunhyeong bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke luar pintu. Setelah beberapa langkah ia terhenti. Kenapa tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali? Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit yang terasa akibat operasi? Yunhyeong mengangkat tangannya dan dilihatnya ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih. Apa memang begini pakaian pasien rumah sakit ini?

Yunhyeong tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia berlari melewati lorong dan mencari ruangan bayi. Ia ingin segera melihat wajah anaknya! Anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Junhoe!

Agar tidak membuang-buang waktu, Yunhyeong memutuskan bertanya pada seorang suster yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jogiyo,apa kau-"

Suster itu melewatinya begitu saja. Seperti tidak melihatnya.

'Mungkin suster itu sedang sibuk', pikir Yunhyeong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah sepuluh menit mencari, Yunhyeong melihat sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenal dari ujung lorong.

Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menghampiri suaminya itu. Ia menengok ke kiri, mengikuti arah pandang Junhoe. Dan ternyata ruangan bayi!

Yunhyeong tersenyum girang. "Junhoe-ssi! Yang mana anak kita?"

Junhoe tidak menjawab.

"Junhoe-ssi?" Yunhyeong menatap namja itu tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh lengan Junhoe. Dan… Tembus…

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. "JUNHOE-SSI!" Ia kembali berusaha menyentuh Junhoe. Tidak bisa. Yunhyeong hanya seperti menyentuh angin.

"Eotteokhae… Hiks… Kenapa ini? Junhoe-ssi, kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanyanya sambil menangis. Pantas saja. Pantas saja ia tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Dan orang-orang yang tadi ia ajak bicara tidak menjawab. Karena dia sekarang hanya roh!

"A-apa aku sudah mati?"

Yunhyeong terdiam dan menatap tubuhnya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan pertama tempatnya tadi. Dan apa yang dilihat Yunhyeong sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

Sosok 'tubuhnya' ada disana. Berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan alat-alat yang menempel. Sebuah monitor kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur tampak masih menyala. Memperlihatkan denyut jantung yang stabil.

Yunhyeong masih hidup. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Lalu kenapa ia keluar dari tubuhnya? Apa sekarang ia sedang koma?

Yunhyeong menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Toh tidak akan ada yang protes. Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang merasakan kehadirannya.

Kenapa nasibnya begitu sial? Bukankah sudah cukup penderitaannya dua belas tahun yang lalu? Saat ia masih bisa melihat roh? Dan sekarang ia keluar dari raganya. Kau memang tidak boleh bahagia, Song Yunhyeong…

Setelah menangis cukup lama, Yunhyeong berdiri dan berjalan lunglai menuju tempat dimana ia melihat Junhoe tadi. Dilihatnya namja itu masih berdiri disana dengan Jiwon disebelahnya.

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe sedih. Gara-gara dirinya, suaminya itu juga ikut merasakan kesedihan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ibumu."

Mata Yunhyeong mencari anaknya. Lalu terlihat, seorang bayi didalam sebuah inkubator, yang seperti kata Junhoe, mirip dirinya.

"Mianhae kau harus melihat dunia dengan cara seperti ini… Aku janji, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Ibumu."

Yunhyeong meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya sangat sakit. "Mianhae karena kau memiliki Ibu sepertiku… Hiks…"

"Chukhaeyo, hyung." Kata Jiwon yang berdiri disamping Junhoe. "Kau sudah menjadi Ayah."

"Gomawo. Yunhyeong pasti senang melihat anaknya."

"Dia akan segera sadar, hyung. Aku yakin itu. Keundae… Kau belum memberi nama anak itu."

Yunhyeong menghentikan tangisnya. Benar. Mereka belum berhasil menemukan nama yang cocok. "Junhoe-ssi, nama Hyungjoon terdengar bagus."

"Namanya Goo… Yoonjun? Ya, Goo Yoonjun. Itu adalah gabungan namaku dengan Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Mwo? Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa nama itu terdengar norak!"

"Yoonjun-ah… Aku Jiwon samchon…. Bangapta…. Kau sangat tampan. Wah… kelak anak itu pasti bangga punya samchon sepertiku."

Yunhyeong menatap sahabatnya itu tidak percaya. "Mwo? Bangga? Cih! Apa yang bisa dibanggakan darimu? Aiishh… Tidak ada yang mendengarku."

"Junhoe hyung!"

Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya. "Eo? Chanwoo ya…"

"Yunhyeong? Bagaimana keadaan Yunhyeong?"

"Yunhyeong sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang dia sedang dipindahkan ke kamar biasa."

"Hah…. Syukurlah…"

Yunhyeong tersenyum miris. Banyak orang yang khawatir padanya. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah ia keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa Yunhyeong masih bisa balik ke tubuhnya? Apa ia masih bisa hidup? Anaknya dan Junhoe sangat membutuhkan Yunhyeong sekarang.

"_Oh tidak… Sepertinya anak itu akan diasuh oleh satu orang tua saja. Atau mungkin… anak itu tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup?"_

Yunhyeong kembali menangis. Jadi ini maksud omongan itu? Anaknya memang bisa keluar dengan selamat, tapi Yunhyeong? Ya, sepertinya Junhoe akan mengasuh anak mereka sendirian.

"Ya Jung Chanwoo! Lihat itu. Anak Yunhyeong. Keponakan kita."

"Sudah lahir? Wah… Wajahnya mirip Yunhyeong."

"Chukhahamnida, Goo Junhoe-ssi."

Yunhyeong menatap orang yang berbicara barusan itu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat…. Ah! Bukankah itu orang yang ingin dikenalkan Chanwoo padanya? Yunhyeong pernah melihatnya melalui foto yang diberikan Chanwoo. Dan memang harus diakui bahwa namja itu lebih tampan dari yang difoto.

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

Yunhyeong memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Junhoe juga kenal dengan orang itu?

"Aniyo. Kebetulan tadi Chanwoo menerima kabar itu saat sedang makan denganku. Jadi aku pikir alangkah baiknya jika ikut menjenguk juga."

"Goo Junhoe-ssi?"

"Ne, dokter Han."

"Bisa datang ke ruanganku sebentar?"

Yunhyeong mengikuti Junhoe yang masuk kesebuah ruangan. Didepan ruangan itu tertulis 'Han Seung Jin' dengan beberapa gelar didepan dan belakang namanya.

"Begini, tuan." Dokter Han melepas kacamatanya. Raut mukanya terlihat sedih. Memang, biasanya memberitahukan kabar pasien ke keluarganya adalah hal yang cukup berat. "Song Yunhyeong-ssi mengalami mati otak."

Junhoe membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Yunhyeong menghela napas. Benar kan? Tidak ada harapan baginya. Yunhyeong memang tidak boleh hidup.

"Ne? Maksud anda, Yunhyeong koma?"

"Ne. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang pada anda, kepala Yunhyeong-ssi terluka cukup parah. Otaknya mengalami trauma akibat benturan. Kami tidak bisa menentukan kapan Yunhyeong-ssi akan sadar."

"Dia…. Pasti akan sadar bukan?"

"Ne. Mohon anda bersabar."

Hati Yunhyeong seperti tersayat saat melihat ekspresi wajah Junhoe. Suaminya itu seperti 'mati'. Pucat. Seolah-olah darah tidak mengalir diwajahnya.

Junhoe melangkah keluar ruangan itu dan Yunhyeong masih mengikutinya dibelakang. Namja itu tidak berjalan menuju ruangan bayi atau ruangan tempat Yunhyeong dirawat, melainkan ke parkiran. Dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunhyeong tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu mobil. Karena ia sekarang bisa masuk tanpa menyentuh apapun.

"Hiks…."

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe terkejut saat melihat air mata membasahi pipi namja itu.

"Yunhyeong-ah… Aigoo… Yunhyeong-ah…"

Yunhyeong juga ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sedih… Sangat sedih melihat Junhoe menangis. Bukankah ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian? Lebih baik Yunhyeong mati saja daripada harus melihat suaminya menangis seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Kau tidak ingin melihat anak kita?"

"Junhoe-ssi… Hiks… Mianhae…"

"Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Aniya… Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu…." Yunhyeong mulai menangis kencang. Ia mulai pasrah. Jika memang begini akhirnya, Yunhyeong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena sepertinya, tidak akan ada 'happy ending' dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong mulai terbiasa menjalani 'hidup'nya yang sekarang. Mengikuti Junhoe yang setiap hari ada di rumah sakit. Kadang jika suaminya itu mengajaknya tubuhnya berbicara, Yunhyeong menjawabnya dengan santai. Seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang mengobrol.

Yunhyeong juga mulai terbiasa melihat roh halus lagi, setelah sekian lama. Entah kenapa, sekarang semuanya tidak terlalu terlihat menyeramkan, tidak seperti dulu. Ya… mungkin karena sekarang ia sama seperti 'mereka'.

Yunhyeong sesekali mengajak mereka berbicara dan ia kesal setiap kali roh-roh yang ada di rumah sakit itu menyebutnya hantu. Dia kan belum meninggal. Jantungnya masih berdetak, hanya saja jiwanya melalang buana.

"Wah… Yunhyeong oppa… Suamimu sangat tampan…" Kata hantu perempuan yang ada disebelah Yunhyeong. Perempuan itu baru saja meninggal setelah bunuh diri, meloncat dari gedung sekolahnya. Maka dari itu, dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan darah dibagian kepala dan lehernya.

Yunhyeong tersenyum, sedikit menyombongkan dirinya. Terlihat sekali Junhoe sangat menyayangi istrinya itu. Junhoe terus mengelus 'kepala' Yunhyeong lembut dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Arra. Kau tahu, dia dulunya adalah guru di sekolahku."

"Jinjja?" Tanya hantu itu terkejut. "Wah…. Andai saja aku mempunyai guru tampan sepertinya. Mungkin saja aku akan lebih bersemangat ke sekolah."

Yunhyeong menatap hantu itu jengkel. "Ya! Kenapa kau bunuh diri, eo? Kau tidak tahu orangtuamu banting tulang mencari uang untuk membiayaimu sekolah?"

"Aisshh! Orang dewasa selalu saja seperti itu! Kenapa oppa hanya memikirkan orangtuaku? Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga tertekan!"

Yunhyeong tersentak. "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak?! Dasar tidak sopan!" Lalu ia menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri? Apa semuanya terasa sangat berat?"

Hantu perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Ne. Eomma dan Appa terus menekanku agar lebih giat belajar. Mereka ingin aku mengambil jurusan hukum dan menjadi jaksa suatu hari nanti. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi pelukis. Dan mereka menentangku. Berkata bahwa menjadi pelukis tidak akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Hantu itu terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan bunuh diri. Biarkan Eomma dan Appa menyesali semua yang telah mereka lakukan padaku."

Yunhyeong menepuk pundak hantu itu pelan. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat depresi. Aku mengatakan ini bukan berarti aku membela orangtuamu, tapi ketahuilah mereka tidak ingin kau mengalami kesulitan. Semua orangtua didunia pasti ingin anaknya bahagia. Begitupun dengan orangtuamu. Hanya saja cara mereka salah."

"Ne…"

"Dan kau juga! Jangan berpikir bahwa bunuh diri akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Kau sebenarnya bisa membuktikan pada orangtuamu. Bungkam mereka dengan prestasi! Bukannya bunuh diri!"

Hantu itu tersenyum kecil. "Ne… Ne… Keundae eotteokhaeyo? Aku sudah meninggal."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya jengkel. "Dasar pemikirian anak jaman sekarang…."

"Jja… Oppa, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat orangtuaku yang terakhir kalinya. Annyeong…." Hantu itu melambaikan tangannya ke Yunhyeong dan berjalan menembus pintu.

"Aishh… Semoga saja kelak anakku tidak seperti dia.."

"Yunhyeong-ah…."

Yunhyeong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junhoe. Suaminya itu masih mengajak 'tubuh'nya berbicara.

"Beberapa hari lagi Yoonjun sudah boleh dibawa pulang. Nan eotteokhaji? Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Atau aku harus menitipkan Yoonjun pada Hanbin? Hah… Sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati karena aku sudah banyak merepotkan Jiwon dan Hanbin. Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengurus bayi." Namja bermarga Goo itu tertawa kecil. "Keuraeseo, kau harus cepat bangun dan bantu aku merawat Yoonjun, eo? Kau juga pasti ingin melihatnya kan?"

Junhoe menatap jam dinding yang ada disamping kanannya. "Eo? Aku harus membersihkan tubuhmu sekarang. Kau kan paling suka mandi. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu." Lalu ia berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Yunhyeong menatap punggung namja itu sambil menangis.

"Ya! Kau hanya menyusahkan suamimu saja!" Katanya sambil menatap tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring itu. "Lebih baik kau mati saja, Song Yunhyeong! Hiks… Kau selalu membuatnya menderita!" Lalu ia mengadahkan kepalanya, berteriak entah pada siapa. "Jogiyo! Kalian tidak ingin mengambil nyawaku? Bukannya itu yang kalian inginkan? Hiks… Jebal… Ambil saja nyawaku… Ini lebih menyakitkan… Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Junhoe-ssi…"

"Y-Yunhyeong-ah…"

Yunhyeong tersentak saat Junhoe menatap ke arahnya. "Junhoe-ssi… Hiks…."

Junhoe berjalan menghampirinya dan menatap Yunhyeong dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Yunhyeong menatap suaminya itu bingung. Ada apa ini? Junhoe bisa melihatnya?

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Previous**

Junhoe membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Saking terkejutnya, Junhoe sampai menjatuhkan sebaskom air yang dipegangnya.

"Y-Yunhyeong-ah…"

"Junhoe-ssi… Hiks…."

Junhoe menghampiri istrinya itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Yunhyeong terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan tidak ada satupun alat ditubuhnya. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Junhoe mengangkat tangannya hendak memeluk Yunhyeong. Lalu yang terjadi kemudian sangat membuatnya bingung. Yunhyeong tidak bisa disentuh.

"M-mwoya?"

Lalu namja bermarga Goo itu melihat ke tempat tidur. Dan terlihat sesosok Yunhyeong lain yang tertidur disana.

.

.

.

"Mwoya igae?" Junhoe tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kenapa Yunhyeong ada dua? Kenapa Yunhyeong yang ada didepannya ini tidak bisa disentuh?

Junhoe menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Sekarang ia tahu. Sekarang ia mengerti.

"Yunhyeong-ah…." Junhoe berjalan menghampiri Yunhyeong yang ada ditempat tidur. Dipegangnya dahi istrinya itu. Lalu jari telunjuknya ia taruh didepan hidung Yunhyeong.

Tubuhnya masih hangat, Masih ada napas. Grafik dimonitor itu juga menunjukkan jantung istrinya masih berdetak.

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong bergantian (yang roh dan tubuh yang sedang berbaring). Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung ke luar dari ruangan.

Sedangkan Yunhyeong yang berbentuk roh, hanya bisa menatap kepergian suaminya itu. Apa ia salah? Junhoe tidak bisa melihatnya kan? Ya… Mana mungkin suaminya itu bisa melihatnya? Berarti Junhoe juga bisa melihat hantu?

Tak lama kemudian Junhoe masuk, dengan dokter Han yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia melewati Yunhyeong begitu saja. Seperti roh istrinya itu tidak pernah ada.

Dokter Han merogoh kantong jas sebelah kanannya, mengambil sebuah senter kecil yang biasa dibawanya. Lalu ia memeriksa mata Yunhyeong bergantian. "Kondisinya masih stabil untuk orang yang sedang koma. Waeyo? Kenapa anda meminta saya memeriksanya?"

Junhoe terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Manik matanya menatap kiri-kanan bergantian, gelisah. "Apa istri saya masih mempunyai kesempatan hidup?"

Dokter Han tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Junhoe. "Saya tahu anda pasti khawatir. Tenang saja. Dia pasti bangun. Anda pernah bilang bukan bahwa istri anda itu orang yang kuat?"

"Ne… Uri Yunhyeong adalah orang yang sangat kuat."

"Tuan, koma bukan berarti istri anda akan meninggal. Pernah ada orang yang bangun dari koma setelah sepuluh tahun."

"Apa saya harus menunggu selama itu?"

Dokter Han terdiam, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

Junhoe yang tahu arti reaksi dokter itu, tersenyum kecil. "Kamsahamnida. Maaf telah menganggu waktu anda." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaechanayo. Panggil saja saya ketika anda butuh." Dokter Han sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Tuan, ketahuilah bahwa pasti ada keajaiban." Lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Junhoe mengantar dokter Han sampai didepan pintu. Lalu ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Yunhyeong menghela napasnya mendengar percakapan suaminya itu dengan dokter Han. "Sepuluh tahun? Yang benar saja… Uri Yoonjun pasti sudah masuk sekolah dasar."

"Kau mau begini terus selama sepuluh tahun?"

Yunhyeong tersentak. Dan menatap Junhoe yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan air mata yang menggenang. "Y-yeobo…."

Junhoe menghampiri roh istrinya itu. Benarkah orang yang didepannya ini Yunhyeong? "Eotteokhae? Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanyanya sedih.

Yunhyeong menutup matanya dan menangis. "K-kau bisa melihatku?"

Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini."

"Hiks… Mianhae… Mianhae Junhoe-ssi."

Junhoe menangkat tangannya, hendak menghapus air mata Yunhyeong. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan gerakannya. Lupa bahwa yang sekarang didepannya ini hanya roh.

"Mwoga mianhae? Aku juga tahu kau tidak ingin seperti ini…" Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong selama beberapa detik. "Uljima…"

"Hiks…" Yunyeong menuruti permintaan suaminya itu. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Kau… sudah melihat Yoonjun?"

"Ne…. Dia sangat tampan…" Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya, berpura-pura kesal. "Junhoe-ssi, aku sudah bilang nama Hyungjoon lebih bagus."

"Aku rasa Yoonjun lebih bagus."

"Aniyo, Hyungjoon."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan ia lakukan saat ini, berdebat mengenai nama anak dengan roh istrinya. "Aku merindukanmu…"

"Nado…"

"Keuraeseo… Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu, apa itu berarti aku juga bisa melihat hantu? Seperti dirimu dahulu?"

"Mungkin?" Yunhyeong tersenyum canggung. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Junhoe-ssi, sepertinya kita harus bertanya pada ahjumma itu."

"Nugu?"

"Ahjumma yang dulu meramalku. Mungkin dia bisa membantu."

.

.

.

Jinhwan sedang duduk menunggu nomor antriannya dipanggil. Kertas yang bertuliskan 'No. A177' itu sudah tidak sebagus saat pertama kali dicetak. Karena ia sudah melipatnya beberapa kali, bosan karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Jinhwan menatap monitor kecil diatas kanan kepalanya. Di monitor itu tertulis 'No. A116 di counter 5'. Dan begitu bunyi 'Ting!' terdengar, Jinhwan bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju counter yang kosong.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya petugas bank itu ramah.

"Aku ingin mengecek saldo rekeningku. Mesin ATM didepan sedang rusak." JInhwan menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan banyak mesin ATM didalamnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa bank sangat ramai hari ini.

"Baiklah. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda, tuan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan tanda pengenalmu dan memberitahuku nomor rekeningmu?"

Jinhwan mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya dan buku tabungannya. Selagi petugas itu bekerja, ia memikirkan kira-kira berapa saldo rekeningnya. Ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu muncul kembali. Hari dimana Jinhwan memohon pada Junhoe agar mengembalikan uangnya, karena namja brengsek yang pernah ia cintai itu membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Jinhwan menghela napas. Uangnya memang kembali, tapi pasti jumlahnya tidak utuh karena Junhoe sudah bilang seperti itu.

"Tuan, kami sudah mengecek saldomu." Kemudian petugas itu menyebutkan nominal uang yang membuat Jinhwan terheran-heran.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah mengeceknya?"

"Ne."

Jinhwan terdiam beberapa saat. Kenapa jumlahnya lebih besar dari perkiraannya?

"Maaf, aku melihat mutasi direkeningku seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Petugas itu mengarahkan mousenya dan mengklik sesuatu. Lalu dia memutar komputernya dan memperlihatkannya ke Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menatap angka-angka itu tidak percaya. Tiga hari yang lalu, perusahaan yang dikelola Junhoe mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningnya. Dan jumlahnya tidak ada bedanya dengan uang muka yang Jinhwan berikan. Tidak ada beda sepeserpun.

Jinhwan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada petugas itu. Lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan counter nomor lima itu. Jinhwan tersenyum. Uangnya sudah kembali sekarang, dengan jumlah yang sama dengan yang ia keluarkan.

Jinhwan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia melihat peta yang ada disana dan menghitung, kira-kira berapa halte lagi harus ia lewati agar sampai ditempat Junhoe.

.

.

.

Junhoe turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengingat tempat ini. Kira-kira dua belas tahun yang lalu, ia pernah ke tempat ini, bersama Yunhyeong yang saat itu masih menjadi pacarnya. Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Saat itu mereka masih sangat muda dan sedang dimabuk cinta. Siapa yang mengira mereka berdua akan menikah sepuluh tahun kemudian?

Junhoe mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sebuah tenda berwarna putih yang pernah berdiri disekitar tempat ini.

"Kau yakin disini?" Tanyanya pada Yunhyeong.

"Ne…"

Yunhyeong juga terlihat bingung. Mungkin saja ahjumma itu sudah pindah. Ya… Lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang mendirikan stand di tempat yang sama selama dua belas tahun?

"Kau tahu nama ahjumma itu?"

"Aniyo…"

"Mungkin kita harus mencari peramal lain."

"Tapi ahjumma itu sudah mengenal kita."

Junhoe menghela napasnya. Lalu matanya melirik orang-orang yang sekarang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Beberapa orang itu berbisik-bisik sambil melihat Junhoe sinis.

"Junhoe-ssi, jangan berbicara denganku." Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya. "Orang-orang melihatmu aneh."

Junhoe terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunhyeong saat dulu namja itu masih bisa melihat hantu. Pantas saja saat masih sekolah, istrinya itu suka menggunakan headphone. Supaya dia bisa terlihat normal, supaya bisa mengacuhkan setiap hantu yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Yunhyeong dan Junhoe menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Ahjumma!" Teriak Yunhyeong girang.

.

.

.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini." Kata seorang namja. Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke depan wajah Mino dan menujuk beberapa kolom yang harus ditandatangani.

Mino membaca sekilas setiap halaman dokumen itu, karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Semacam surat perpanjangan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." Namja itu, yang merupakan sekretaris Mino, mengambil dokumen itu kembali. "Sajangnim, aku akan menjelaskan kegiatan yang harus kau lakukan besok."

Mino mengangkat alisnya tanda setuju. Kemudian ia mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Pagi hari, kau akan menghadiri acara lari pagi bersama direktur Lee dari perusahaan Baekho. Siang harinya, rapat dengan manager-manager, setelah itu makan siang bersama. Sore hingga malam hari, kau akan menghadiri acara di universitas A."

"Aku akan menjadi narasumber?"

"Ne. Seperti biasa."

"Kira-kira berapa orang yang akan datang?"

"Hm… Sekitar dua ratus orang?"

Mino menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Arraseo."

"Aku akan mempersiapkan materi untuk besok."

"Gwaenchana, aku akan mempersiapkannya sendiri." Mino tersenyum. Ia sudah sangat hapal apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Ia hanya tinggal mengulangnya sama seperti di acara sebelumnya. Ya, karena Mino seorang pemuda sukses, ia sering diundang ke acara talkshow semacam itu.

"Ah! Sekretaris Yoo! Apa aku punya waktu libur? Mungkin sekitar beberapa hari? Aku juga butuh berlibur." Kata Mino sedikit merengek.

"Untuk beberapa minggu ini, tidak ada, sajangnim. Kecuali hari minggu. Tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa membatalkan beberapa kegiatan."

"Kira-kira acara apa yang tidak penting untuk karirku?"

"Hm…" Sekretaris Yoo berpikir sejenak. "Kencan?"

"Tunggu. Aisshh…" Mino tampak kesal. "Kau juga mengatur jadwal kencan untukku?"

Sekretaris Yoo tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah mencarikan beberapa orang yang mungkin kau suka."

"Ck! Memangnya kau pernah bekerja di biro jodoh? Sudah. Batalkan saja jadwal kencan itu. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tapi sajangnim, setidaknya jika kau punya pasangan, kau mempunyai orang yang bisa kau bawa ke acara-acara seperti besok." Bujuk sekretaris Yoo.

"Aniya." Tolak Mino tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku tidak butuh." Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Sekretaris Yoo, aku butuh pendapatmu."

"Ne."

"Aku berniat kerjasama dengan seseorang yang kukenal di Korea."

"Orang bernama Goo Junhoe itu?"

"Eo. Kau benar. Sekarang istrinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Apa aku harus menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja. Semakin kau dekat dengannya semakin bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikanmu waktu luang agar kau bisa ke Korea."

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk."

Ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Junhoe melepaskan alas kakinya dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana. Ukurannya cukup untuk satu orang, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Di dinding terlihat beberapa jimat yang menempel. Serta beberapa patung pemujaan dari seluruh agama di dunia.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya ahjumma itu. "Ah… Maksudku kau." Ia menunjuk Junhoe.

Junhoe melirik Yunhyeong sekilas. "Air putih saja."

Ahjumma itu berjalan ke dapur yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang tamu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia membawa segelas air putih dan meletakannya dimeja dekat Junhoe.

"Aigoo… haksaeng, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Ahjumma itu menatap Yunhyeong khawatir.

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah bukan haksaeng lagi. Ahjumma sudah tidak membuka stand meramal?"

"Aniya. Orang jaman sekarang sudah tidak percaya ramalan. Aku beralih profesi."

"Apa itu?"

Ahjumma itu menyipitkan matanya. "Pengusir hantu."

Yunhyeong menahan napasnya. Ah… Satu hal yang menurutnya keren saat menjadi roh. Yaitu kau tidak akan mati sekalipun menahan napasmu selama satu jam.

"Kkk… Tenang saja…. Kau bukan hantu kan?"

"N-ne… Aku hanya roh yang terpisah dari tubuhku? Haha…" Yunhyeong tertawa canggung.

"Jogiyo…" Sahut Junhoe yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelucon Yunhyeong. "Istriku terlibat kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu."

"Istri? Kalian sudah menikah?"

"Ne…" Yunhyeong tersipu malu.

"Wah… Chukhae…" Kata Ahjumma itu ikut senang. "Keundae, setelah menikah kau sudah tidak bisa melihat hantu bukan?"

"Ne… Tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat mereka lagi." Kata Yunhyeong sedih.

"Ahjumma, apa kau bisa membantu Yunhyeong kembali ke tubuhnya?" Tanya Junhoe penuh harap.

Ahjumma itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Seberapa keras pun aku membantu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengubah nasib seseorang."

Junhoe tertunduk lesu. "Maksudmu, Yunhyeong bisa saja terus seperti ini? Terpisah dari tubuhnya?"

Ahjumma itu terdiam sebentar. "Jangan berpikir semua peramal bisa melihat segalanya. Orang-orang seperti kami hanya bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi. Jika memang sudah takdirnya kalian bersatu, istrimu pasti bisa kembali lagi."

Yunhyeong merendahkan pandangannya. Jadi intinya, ahjumma itu tidak bisa membantu mereka. Dan Yunhyeong tidak tahu sampai kapan ia menjadi roh gentayangan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari tempat ahjumma itu, Junhoe mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Kali ini walaupun berpergian cukup lama, ia tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Yunhyeong. Karena (roh) istrinya itu ada disebelahnya sekarang, duduk bersamanya di dalam mobil.

Junhoe melirik Yunhyeong, lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa sendiri. "Aku baru bertanya padamu apakah kau sudah makan. Hahaha… Aku baru ingat kau tidak bisa-"

"Hiks…"

Junhoe tersentak. "W-wae? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Yunhyeong menutup wajahnya dan menangis dengan keras. "Lebih baik aku mati saja. Lebih baik aku mati! Hiks…"

Tiba-tiba Junhoe menepikan mobilnya dan mengerem mendadak.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati dan meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan Yoonjun?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bergentayangan disekitarmu selamanya?" Teriak Yunhyeong. "Junhoe-ssi, ini sangat menyakitkan. Hiks…. Aku… Aku tidak mau kau susah karenaku. Jika aku mati, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang…"

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. Sangat kecewa dengan apa yang diucapkan Yunhyeong. "Hidup dengan tenang? Kau pikir itu mudah? Kau tidak tahu susahnya aku melewati hidup sepuluh tahun tanpamu!" Matanya mulai berair. "Aku mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya."

"Junhoe-ssi… Hiks…."

Tiba-tiba handphone Junhoe berbunyi. Namja Goo itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, saya Ayah dari Goo Yoonjun." Junhoe terdiam sebentar, mendengarkan perkataan dari orang yang meneleponnya. "Ne? Ada apa dengan anakku?"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Previous**

Tiba-tiba handphone Junhoe berbunyi. Namja Goo itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, saya Ayah dari Goo Yoonjun." Junhoe terdiam sebentar, mendengarkan perkataan dari orang yang meneleponnya. "Ne? Ada apa dengan anakku?"

.

.

.

Hanbin menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring itu. Setiap kali Yunhyeong bernapas, alat berbentuk segitiga yang ada dihidungnya terlihat berembun. Dan suara monitor detak jantung disebelahnya mulai terdengar membosankan bagi Hanbin.

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" Tanyanya.

Hanbin tahu Yunhyeong tidak akan menjawab. Karena dokter Han berkata bahwa sahabatnya itu koma. Tidak tahu kapan akan bangun.

"Kau tahu semua orang merindukanmu." Hanbin menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong. "Yoonjun bahkan belum melihat Ibunya." Air matanya mulai menggenang. "Aku tidak peduli kapan kau sadar. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, suatu hari kita akan mengobrol tentang perkembangan anak-anak kita."

Hanbin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Kenapa Yunhyeong memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Kenapa selalu saja ada kejadian yang membuat sahabatnya itu menderita? Bukankah langit sudah keterlaluan?

"Hiks… Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan membencimu selamanya, Song Yunhyeong."

Sreekk…

"Jogiyo…."

Hanbin menghapus air matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Terlihat wajah seorang perawat yang tidak asing. Ya, karena sering bolak-balik rumah sakit, Hanbin jadi mengenal beberapa orang perawat yang bekerja disini.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tahu Goo Junhoe-ssi pergi kemana?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar. Waeyo?"

"Ini mengenai anaknya…"

.

.

.

Jinhwan melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung berwarna putih itu. Ditempat ini, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi saksi pernikahannya. Tapi gagal karena calon mantan suaminya membatalkan pernikahan H-7. Ah…. Jinhwan selalu kesal setiap mengingatnya.

"Jinhwan-ssi?"

"Eo? Annyeonghaseyo…." Jinhwan menyapa pegawai wanita yang pernah berdebat dengannya itu.  
"Apa Goo sajangnim sudah datang?"

Pegawai itu tampak bingung. "Ne? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padanya."

"Maaf, tapi setahuku pihak kami sudah mengembalikan uangmu."

JInhwan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya. Apa dia ada didalam?"

"Eobseoyo. Sudah lama sajangnim tidak datang kesini."

"Ne?" Namja bermarga Kim itu membulatkan matanya. "Dia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Pegawai itu terdiam sebentar. Sedikit ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Jinhwan atau tidak.

"Lalu?"

"Istrinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu, dan sampai sekarang masih belum sadar. Jadi sajangnim masih menungguinya di rumah sakit."

"I-istri?"

.

.

.

Junhoe berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat yang hampir setiap hari dikunjunginya.

"Hiks… Ada apa dengan anakku…." Yunhyeong mengikuti dari belakang. Ia hanya bisa menangis karena Junhoe tidak memberitahu apa yang dibicarakannya ditelepon.

"Hanbin-ah…" Panggil Junhoe saat melihat sosok namja itu diluar ruangan bayi.

"Hyung…."

Junhoe melihat dari luar kaca besar yang ada disampingnya. Tempat yang biasa ditiduri anaknya itu terlihat kosong. "Dimana Yoonjun?"

"Dia sedang diperiksa."

"Mwoya? Hiks… Ada apa dengan anakku, Hanbin-ah?"

Dan tentu saja Hanbin tidak menjawabnya.

Junhoe melirik istrinya itu sekilas. "Ada apa dengan Yoonjun?" Katanya mengulangi pertanyaan Yunhyeong.

"Dokter bilang dia sudah bisa dibawa pulang."

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menghela napas lega. Berarti anak mereka itu sehat-sehat saja.

"Hyung." Wajah Hanbin terlihat serius. "Eotteokhaeyo? Bagaimana sekarang? Yoonjun tidak boleh terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun tempat ini tidak cocok untuk bayi sepertinya."

Junhoe memandang Yunhyeong. Kalau ia membawa pulang Yoonjun, itu artinya ia tidak bisa sering-sering menemani Yunhyeong di rumah sakit.

"Begini saja." Lanjut Hanbin. "Untuk sementara Yoonjun akan tinggal di rumahku, sehingga kau tetap bisa menjaga Yunhyeong disini."

"Aniya." Jawab Yunhyeong. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aniya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Ujar Junhoe.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari seorang pengasuh untuk Yoonjun."

Junhoe kembali melirik Yunhyeong, menunggu jawaban istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin anakku diasuh orang lain." Kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Dari sembilan bulan yang lalu, ia sudah membayangkan betapa bahagianya merawat anaknya jika sudah lahir nanti. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang sungguh diluar dugaan Yunhyeong. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh darah dagingnya itu.

"Aku akan membawa Yoonjun pulang." Kata Junhoe yakin.

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong? Siapa yang akan menjaganya di rumah sakit?"

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Bukankah sekarang Yunhyeong selalu ada disampingnya? Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir sekarang.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Hanbin membaca ekspresi wajah Junhoe. Namja itu terlihat mencurigakan dimatanya. "Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Junhoe sedikit tersentak. "Eo?"

"Aniya." Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan. Aku akan datang kesini sesering mungkin. Jadi kau fokus saja dengan Yoonjun."

"Arraseo."

Ketiga orang itu menatap ke dalam ruangan bayi. Terlihat seorang perawat wanita menaruh Yoonjun yang sedang tertidur disebuah tempat tidur kecil.

"Aigoo… Pipimu bertambah besar, Yoonjun-ah…" Hanbin tersenyum sambil menempelkan telunjuknya dikaca.

"Hanbin-ah…" Panggil Junhoe.

"Hm?"

"Gomawo. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." Junhoe menghempaskan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika tanpa bantuan Hanbin, Jiwon dan juga Chanwoo.

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya, senyumnya masih belum menghilang.

"Kau mengucapkan itu seolah-olah aku ini orang lain saja. Tenang, hyung. Kapanpun kau perlu bantuan, hubungi saja aku ataupun Jiwon. Ah! Kau juga boleh memaksa Chanwoo sekali-kali. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. "Arraseo."

"Hyung, kau juga harus pergi ke kantormu sekali-kali. Mau sampai kapan kau mengerjakan semuanya dari rumah sakit?"

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Rasa cintanya yang sangat besar pada istrinya itu membuatnya melupakan pekerjaannya. Junhoe bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi perusahaannya sekarang. Yang ada diotaknya hanya ada Yunhyeong dan Yunjun. Junhoe tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya jika ia kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Hyung?" Hanbin mengikuti arah pandang namja itu. Disampingnya sekarang ada tembok. Bukan sesosok Yunhyeong seperti yang dilihat Junhoe. "Kau melamun?"

Junhoe melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aniya." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Hanbin-ah, apa kau percaya pada roh?"

"Eo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan itu? Ah…" Hanbin membuka mulutnya. Ia mengerti apa maksud Junhoe. "Maksudmu Yunhyeong? Mungkin saja karena dia koma, rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya? Begitu?"

Yunhyeong menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, menunggu jawabannya.

"Mungkin saja bukan? Mungkin saja Yunhyeong ada disekitar kita, sekarang."

"Hyung, jika benar seperti itu, jika dia benar-benar ada disini dan jika aku bisa melihatnya, aku akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke tubuhnya. 'Ya! Mwohae?!'" Hanbin menatap tembok yang tadi dilihat Junhoe. "'Kau tidak boleh mondar-mandir seperti ini, Yunhyeong-ah! Cepat kembali ke tubuhmu!' Aku akan berkata seperti itu padanya, hyung." Ia tertawa kecil.

Yunhyeong yang mendengar itu menangis sambil tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat, Hanbin seperti benar-benar bicara padanya. Membuat Yunhyeong sedikit terhibur.

"Dia memang selalu memarahiku." Ujarnya.

"Junhoe, hyung." Hanbin menepuk pundak suami dari Yunhyeong itu. "Mianhae, aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak-anakku terlalu lama. Ibu mertuaku suka memberi mereka banyak permen. Kau tahu, gigi anak kecil rentan sekali berlubang."

"Keurae. Gomapta, Hanbin-ah. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yunhyeong." Kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Hanbin. "Jika ada hal yang kau tanyakan tentang merawat bayi, silahkan hubungi aku, hyung."

.

.

.

Chanwoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Gagang pintu itu ditariknya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang gaduh. Ia melepaskan sepatunya perlahan dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Chanwoo maju beberapa langkah. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Samar-samar terlihat sofa ruang tamu yang mengkilap karena terpantul cahaya dari luar. Ia sedikit lega karena tidak ada orang disana.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Chanwoo tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Lalu lampu menyala. Terlihat namja cantik itu berdiri dengan tangan menekan saklar lampu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanwoo balik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau belum pulang?"

Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekat. Mau tidak mau Chanwoo menatap wajah istrinya itu. Sepertinya dia sedang bersiap-siap tidur karena terlihat krim wajah yang menempel.

"Mianhae, aku sedang sibuk sekali." Kata Chanwoo menyesal.

"Kau memang selalu sibuk." Namja cantik itu menghela napas.

"Jinwoo hyung…" Chanwoo mengelus kepala Jinwoo lembut. "Jeongmal mianhae. Akhir pekan nanti kita berlibur, eo?"

Jinwoo terdiam sebentar. "Bukankah kau harus mengunjungi temanmu yang sedang koma itu?"

"Ah…. Itu…."

"Chanwoo-ya…"

"Hm?"

Jinwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata Chanwoo. Ia meraih jas suaminya itu dan membantu melepaskannya.

"T-tadi aku pergi kesana lagi…." Katanya pelan.

Chanwoo berpikir sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada hasil…."

"Hyung…."

"Aku akan coba pergi ke dokter lain. Kali ini yang lebih bagus. M-mungkin kali ini aku bisa-"

"Hyung…." Chanwoo memegang bahu Jinwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya kedua mata rusa itu berair. Sudah sering ia melihat air mata itu "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali? Aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan kehadiranmu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan anak."

Jinwoo tersenyum miris. Sudah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, mana mungkin Chanwoo tidak berpikir ke arah sana? "Aku tahu kau sedikit banyak menginginkannya."

"Aniya. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau. Tidak ada yang lain. Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu memikirkannya, eo?"

"Arraseo…" Jinwoo menjauhkan tangan Chanwoo dari bahunya. Kali ini ia harus mengalah, Chanwoo bisa saja marah karena ia terlalu keras kepala. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ani." Namja bermarga Jung itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau makan makanan lain selain buatanmu."

"Cih…." Jinwoo tertawa kecil. "Kau mau makan nasi goreng?"

"Eo."

Chanwoo memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Nado."

Cup!

"Keumanhae, kau belum mandi!" Teriak Jinwoo kesal. "Mandi sana. Aku akan membuat makanannya."

"Arraseo." Chanwoo tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah! Chanwoo ya!" Panggil Jinwoo.

"Hm?"

"Adikku menitipkan pesan untuk Goo sajangnim. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan uangnya. Lain kali Jinhwan akan mentraktirnya makan malam."

.

.

.

"Kau bisa melihat hantu, Junhoe-ssi?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil berbisik.

Junhoe menjauhkan punggung tangannya dari dahinya dan menatap istrinya itu. Tadinya ia ingin beristirahat sejenak, tidur disofa yang ada diruangan tempat Yunhyeong dirawat, seperti sekarang. Tapi istrinya itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Membuat Junhoe tidak bisa tidur.

"Setelah kau bisa melihatku, apa kau juga melihat hantu lain?" Tanya Yunhyeong lagi.

"Ani."

Yunhyeong yang sedang berjongkok, mendekati Junhoe dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Sekarang mereka sambil bertatapan.

"Jinjja?"

"Hm."

"Isanghae." Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya bingung. "Padahal disini banyak sekali hantu-hantu berwajah seram. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak bisa melihat mereka. Aku pasti yakin kau akan ketakutan. Kalau aku, aku sudah biasa melihat mereka. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi." Katanya membanggakan diri.

Junhoe menghela napas dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Junhoe-ssi…"

"Wae tto…."

"Aku bahkan sudah berteman dengan beberapa hantu disini. Mereka semua cukup ramah."

"Hm…"

"Junhoe-ssi…."

"Mwoooo…." Junhoe mulai sedikit jengkel.

Yunhyeong terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum. "Saranghaeyo." Katanya malu-malu.

Junhoe menatap mata istrinya itu dalam. "Kalau saja aku bisa menyentuhmu, kau pasti sudah habis, Yunhyeong-ssi."

Yunhyeong menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya pura-pura polos.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Aniyo. Aku tidak tahu."

Junhoe bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk didepan Yunhyeong. Ia menaruh sikunya dipahanya. "Kau tahu…." Ia berbisik ditelinga Yunhyeong. "….bagaimana cara kita membuat Yoonjun?"

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke tubuhku."

Junhoe terkekeh. "Keurae. Sudah lama kita tidak…."

"Hajima…" Sahut Yunhyeong.

Lalu terdengar bunyi yang berbeda dari monitor jantung disebelah tempat tidur Yunhyeong. Bunyinya lebih cepat. Tapi masih dalam batas normal.

"Sepertinya jantungmu sedang berdebar kencang sekarang." Goda Junhoe.

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu kau tahu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Arraseo."

Kemudian Junhoe membulatkan matanya. Matanya menatap istri yang sedang berjongkok itu.

"Yunhyeong-ah…."

"Wae?"

Junheo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat lega sekarang. "A-aniya…"

"Junhoe-ssi, wae irae?"

"Tadi sesaat kau terlihat tembus pandang!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS 2**

**Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

**Other Cast: **Song Mino, Kim Jinhwan,Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Jung Chanwoo, Kim Jinwoo

**Genre**: Romance, drama, a little bit horror

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

**Warning**: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

**Previous**

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu kau tahu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Arraseo."

Kemudian Junhoe membulatkan matanya. Matanya menatap istri yang sedang berjongkok itu.

"Yunhyeong-ah…."

"Wae?"

Junheo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat lega sekarang. "A-aniya…"

"Junhoe-ssi, wae irae?"

"Tadi sesaat kau terlihat tembus pandang!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya, mengira Junhoe mengejeknya. "Maaf tuan, kondisiku memang seperti ini sekarang." Katanya sedikit sinis.

Junhoe menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, bukan itu maksudku. Tadi kau sempat tidak terlihat. Menghilang untuk beberapa detik."

"Jinjja?" Tanya namja bermarga Song itu heran. Apa ini pertanda baik? Yunhyeong bisa segera kembali ke tubuhnya? Atau justru sebaliknya? Ia akan menghilang untuk selamanya?

Yunhyeong menundukan kepalanya. Aniya. Ia tidak boleh pesimis. Ia masih punya banyak tanggung jawab. Yoonjun baru berumur beberapa hari. Dan Junhoe, suami tercintanya, tidak mungkin bisa berjuang sendirian. Disaat seperti ini Yunhyeong harus kuat. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Mari kita anggap itu pertanda baik." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku."

Junhoe ikut tersenyum. "Keurae. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu." Ia menatap mata istrinya. Mata yang begitu indah. Mata yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila pada pemiliknya. Dan saat Junhoe melihat air mata Yunhyeong yang mulai menggenang, ia berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Yunhyeong-ah, kau tahu? Kemarin ada pasangan lagi yang batal menikah." Junhoe adalah tipe suami yang suka membicarakan masalah kantor dengan istrinya. Selain sedikit meringankan beban, terkadang Yunhyeong suka memberikan nasehat-nasehat yang sangat membantunnya.

Seperti contohnya pernah ada pasangan yang membatalkan acara mereka H-2. Calon mempelai wanita menemui Junhoe sambil berlinang air mata dan berkata bahwa ia ingin membatalkan acara pernikahannya karena mempelai lelaki diam-diam ternyata suka mengupil.

Saat mendengar itu Junhoe hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tidak langsung menyetujui permintaan mempelai wanita, melainkan berdiskusi dulu dengan Yunhyeong.

"_Mwoya…. Aneh sekali. Apa salahnya dengan mengupil? Kau harus terima kekurangan pasanganmu." Kata Yunhyeong saat itu, dengan nada sinis tentunya._

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Junhoe memejamkan matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. "Aku tidak bekerja sendiri. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Acara sudah siap sembilan puluh delapan persen." Katanya frustasi. "Karyawanku pasti kecewa. Mereka sudah bekerja keras."_

_Bola mata Yunhyeong bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tampak berpikir. "Junhoe-ssi, aku rasa kau lupa satu lagi pekerjaanmu selain penyelanggara acara pernikahan."_

_Junhoe membuka matanya dan menoleh ke istrinya itu. "Mwo?"_

"_Penasehat cinta." Ujar Yunhyeong sambil tertawa._

"_Apa?" Tanya Junhoe datar. Kata 'penasehat cinta' agak…._

"_Oh ayolah, aku mengatakan hal yang benar." Yunhyeong memperbaiki cara duduknya, bersiap-siap menasehati suaminya itu. "Aku tidak akan bilang, 'oh sayang sekali, aku turut bersedih mendengarnya, wanita itu pasti syok melihat orang yang calon suaminya mengupil'. Kau tidak bisa seperti itu di dalam dunia bisnis. Sekarang seperti ini, kau tidak ingin acaranya batal bukan? Kau tidak ingin semuanya sia-sia? Dekorasi, kue pengantin, catering…. Dan tentu saja uangmu." Ia terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Junhoe yang mulai berubah. "Tidak ada salahnya kau sedikit membujuk wanita itu. Mungkin saja dia berubah pikiran?"_

"_Aku harus membujuknya?" Tanya Junhoe kurang yakin._

"_Ne, Junhoe-ssi. Tenang saja. Kau sangat hebat dalam membujuk. Buktinya kau berhasil membujukku menikah denganmu." Yunhyeong tersenyum malu-malu. "Ah, dan lain kali kalau ada pasangan yang ingin memakai jasamu, bilang diawal bahwa uang mereka tidak kembali jika ada pembatalan."_

_Malam itu juga Junhoe menelepon sang mempelai wanita dan mengajaknya mengobrol diluar, empat mata, dengan persertujuan Yunhyeong tentunya. Dan hasilnya adalah wanita itu tidak jadi membatalkan pernikahannya. Junhoe justru mendapat nilai plus, karena tamu-tamu undangan tampak memuji acara itu dan kedua mempelai merekomendasikan Junhoe ke teman-teman mereka. Dari situlah usahanya mulai berkembang. Berkat Yunhyeong._

Kembali ke cerita yang sekarang. Yunhyeong bagaikan penasehat hidup Junhoe. Ia sendiri pun tidak menyangka namja yang lebih muda itu justru terkadang bisa sangat dewasa dari cara berpikir.

"Ada yang membatalkan pernikahan lagi?" Tanya Eomma dari Yoonjun itu. "Kau tidak kembalikan uangnya kan?"

Junhoe menghela napas. "Aku mengembalikan semua uangnya."

Yunhyeong menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka mendengar jawaban suaminya. "Aku rasa kita pernah sepakat tentang suatu hal."

"Yunhyeong-ah, yang membatalkan itu saudara ipar Chanwoo, adik dari istrinya, Kim Jinhwan kalau tidak salah namanya."

"Ah…. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya."

"Lagipula saat itu mood-ku sedang sangat bagus." Lalu Junhoe tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Kolega Chanwoo yang dikenalkan padaku sepertinya tertarik untuk bekerja sama. Orangnya juga sangat baik dan ramah. Maka dari itu aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Chanwoo. Lagipula aku kan juga bekerja sama dengan Jinwoo-ssi. Aku tidak ingin hubungannya menjadi canggung dengan mereka."

"Keurae. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga sudah kaya."

Junhoe menatap namja manis itu heran. "Sejak kapan istriku menjadi mata duitan seperti ini?"

"Aigooo…" Kata Yunhyeong dengan nada seperti ahjumma berumur empat puluh tahun. "Junhoe-ssi, itu namanya bukan mata duitan, tapi realita."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. "Bogoshipeo."

"Nado."

.

.

.

Jinwoo sudah memperhatikan adik satu-satunya itu selama kira-kira setengah jam. Apapun yang dilakukan Jinhwan, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari namja yang mempunyai tahi lalat manis dipipinya itu. Ada aura aneh disekitar Jinhwan menurut Jinwoo. Aura bahagia, mungkin?

"Bukannya pernikahanmu baru saja batal?" Tanya Jinwoo sambil membereskan pita ukur yang baru saja digunakan. Jinwoo adalah seorang desainer yang cukup sukses. Diusianya yang baru menginjak kepala tiga, ia sudah mempunyai empat butik di sekitar Seoul. Dan rata-rata pakaian yang ia kerjakan adalah baju pengantin, karena sudah hampir setahun Jinwoo bekerja sama dengan Junhoe.

"Memang iya." Jawab Jinhwan yang sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan saudaranya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati." Kata Jinwoo penasaran. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Tidak." Jinhwan pura-pura menyibukan diri karena mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraannya hyung-nya itu. "Aku hanya lega karena tidak jadi menikah dengannya. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan betapa menderitanya aku."

"Keurae. Kau memang beruntung, Jinhwan-ah." Jinwoo mengelus kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut. Jinhwan adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Mereka tidak memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang baik seperti orang pada umumnya. Orangtua yang mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, bahkan pernah membuat mereka tidur di jalan karena rumah disita. Mungkin ini terdengar jahat, tapi Jinwoo senang mereka sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu.

"Untuk saat ini jangan memulai hubungan dulu dengan siapapun." Lanjut Jinwoo. "Jangan terlalu dipusingkan soal pasangan. Fokus saja ke pekerjaanmu."

Jinhwan memajukan bibirnya tampak merengut.

"Mwo?" Jinwoo menaikan nada bicaranya tapi masih dengan suara yang lembut. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak." Sangkal Jinhwan.

Jinwoo berdecak kesal. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Eo?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura terkejut. Kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Siapa orangnya?"

Jinhwan menundukan kepalanya. Kadang hyungnya ini terlihat seperti cenayang. "Aku hanya berpikir dia orangnya baik."

"Keurae. 'Dia' itu siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Jinhwan menghela napas dan menepuk hyungnya itu. "Hyung, kali ini kau tenang saja. Tidak usah khawatir, eo?" Ia mengambil tasnya yang ada disebelah Jinwoo. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku urus." Lalu ia berjalan keluar butik.

Jinwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya adik kesayangannya itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

Dulu, saat alarm pagi berbunyi, yang pertama kali dilakukan Hanbin adalah tidur kembali. Tapi itu beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang ibu dua anak ini harus melakukan banyak hal di pagi hari. Memasak, membangunkan Jiwon (dengan sedikit kekerasan tentunya), memandikan anak-anaknya, mencuci piring, dan lain-lain.

Hanbin berhenti dari pekerjaannya begitu anak pertamanya, Kyungbin lahir. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya seperti itu. Hanbin hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya, merawat anak-anaknya dengan penuh perhatian.

Kebanyakan keluarga di lingkungan tempatnya tinggal menyewa pengasuh. Para orangtua itu membiarkan anak-anak mereka diasuh orang lain, sedangkan mereka sibuk bekerja. Hanbin tidak ingin seperti itu. Karena menurutnya, kasih sayang orangtua adalah hal yang utama. Apalagi jika anak tersebut sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Hari ini masak apa, sayang?"

"Jangan menciumku jika kau belum mandi." Kata Hanbin sinis.

Hanbin melepaskan tangan Jiwon yang sedang memeluk perutnya dan kembali fokus ke mengaduk sayur. Jiwon tersenyum. Hanbin yang sinis adalah Hanbin yang normal. Karena akan aneh jika tidak begitu.

"Hari ini Yoonjun pulang, eo?" Tanya Jiwon. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menuang teko air ke gelas kosong.

"Eo. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mengantar anak-anak ke rumah Ibumu. Junhoe hyung pasti bingung."

"Keurae. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Hanbin mematikan kompor dan mengambil sayur itu untuk dituang ke mangkok. "Aniya. Kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa urus berdua dengan Junhoe hyung."

"Lalu siapa yang mengurus anak itu?" Jiwon mengambil sumpit dan bersiap untuk makan.

"Tentu saja Ayahnya. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Tanya Hanbin sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Yeobo." Jiwon menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap istrinya itu. "Kau pikir Junhoe hyung bisa mengurus Yoonjun sendirian?"

Namja berlesung pipi itu menghela napas. "Dengar. Aku memang pernah menyarankan Junhoe hyung untuk menyewa pengasuh. Tapi setelah aku pikirkan kembali, bukankah lebih bagus jika dirawat langsung oleh orangtuanya? Disaat seperti ini Yoonjun sangat butuh kasih sayang dari Ayahnya. Kalau saja Yunhyeong…." Hanbin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berniat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jiwon berdiri dan merangkul Hanbin. "Aku tahu maksudmu. Kita bukannya memberikan anak itu ke orang lain. Junhoe hyung tidak akan sanggup mengurus semua itu sendirian. Yunhyeong di rumah sakit, Yoonjun, lalu pekerjaannya. Dia itu direktur, punya tanggung jawab yang besar. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membantunya. Kau juga punya keluarga, Hanbin-ah."

Hanbin memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Semua yang dibicarakan Jiwon tidak anak salahnya. Lalu timbul perasaan kasihannya pada Junhoe. Namja itu juga butuh istirahat. Hanbin melihat kantung mata Junhoe yang semakin hitam. Mantan guru olahraganya itu juga terlihat lebih kurus. Dan setelah Yoonjun dibawa pulang, Hanbin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Junhoe.

"Keurae. Kau benar Yeobo." Ujarnya.

Jiwon melepas pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Hanbin dengan lembut. "Aku akan meminta Chanwoo mencarikan pengasuh. Siapa tahu dia kenal seseorang."

.

.

.

Chanwoo menghirup wangi pancake yang ada didepannya. Sangat manis dan menggugah selera. Diambilnya garpu dan memotong makanan itu sesuai ukuran mulutnya.

"Woah…. Seperti biasa, sangat enak." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Ekspresi kesal tampak terlihat dari wajah Jinwoo. "Sebegitu enaknya kah?"

"Hyung…" Chanwoo mengambil sepotong kecil pancake lagi. "Aku rela setiap hari makan ini."

"Karena itu aku hanya mengijinkanmu makan ini sebulan sekali." Kata Jinwoo sinis. "Buat apa aku repot-repot ambil kelas memasak jika kau hanya ingin makan pancake setiap hari. Dan lagi café ini letaknya tiga kilometer dari rumah. Siapa yang rela berkendara jauh hanya untuk makan pancake?" Ia terdiam sebentar. "Oh tentu saja, Jung Chanwoo, suamiku."

"Jja…." Chanwoo mengambil sepotong pancake dan menyodorkan sebuah strawberry ke depan mulut istrinya itu. Kadang Jinwoo bisa sangat bawel. Sangat berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang tampak sejuk.

Ketika Chanwoo bertemu dengan istrinya itu pertama kali, kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah Jinwoo orang yang tenang, dewasa dan pemalu. Paling tidak seperti itulah yang namja bermarga Kim itu perlihatkan, selama kurang lebih empat bulan mereka pacaran.

Saat pertama kali Chanwoo mendengar Jinwoo mengomel, ia hanya bisa terpaku, syok, mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan gemetar. Tapi ternyata menenangkan hati Jinwoo sangatlah mudah. Chanwoo hanya perlu bertindak romantis sedikit. Bahkan hanya dengan mengelus kepalanya, Jinwoo bisa kembali tenang. Kadang namja bermarga Jung itu bingung, ia menikahi Jinwoo atau seekor kucing betina.

Jinwoo tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Katanya malu-malu.

Chanwoo tersenyum dan menghabiskan pancakenya. Saat hendak memasukan suapan terakhir, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yeobo, apa Jinhwan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Jinwoo menatap suaminya itu dan menghela napas. "Belum. Padahal aku menawarkannya pekerjaan disalah satu butikku."

"Ah… Tapi yang aku dengar ia ingin mengambil kuliah S2."

"Eo… Dia sedang mencari kampus yang dekat dengan apartemen barunya. Kau tahu, sejak pernikahannya gagal dia pindah dari apartemen si brengsek itu."

Chanwoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, handphonenya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Tumben sekali kau meneleponku." Bukan halo atau salam selamat pagi yang Chanwoo ucapkan. Karena menurutnya hanya ada dua kemungkinan Jiwon meneleponnya. Memintanya melakukan sesuatu, atau namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang mabuk.

"_Halo General Manager Jung Chanwoo."_

"Mwo? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Chanwoo kesal. Mengingat sekarang masih pagi, berarti Jiwon tidak sedang mabuk.

"_Kasar sekali kau. Kita ini kan teman."_

"Justru karena kau temanku."

"_Chanwoo-ya, kau kenal seseorang yang sedang mencari pekerjaan mungkin? Pengasuh?"_

Chanwoo memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. "Memangnya aku ini kerja di yayasan pengasuh?"

"_Ah… Begitu? Tapi tolong carikan, eo? Untuk pengasuh Yoonjun, anak Junhoe hyung. Kau tahu Yunhyeong masih koma dan hari ini Yoonjun boleh dibawa pulang. Junhoe hyung sangat kerepotan. Kalau ada yang mau, hubungi aku, eo? Gomawo~"_

_Klik!_

"Dasar tidak sopan." Kata Chanwoo menatap layar handphonenya. "Dia telpon saat ada maunya. Cih."

"Mwo?" Tanya Jinwoo penasaran. "Kenapa bawa-bawa pengasuh?"

"Keugo, Junhoe hyung sedang cari pengasuh untuk anaknya. Hari ini Yoonjun boleh dibawa pulang, sedangkan Yunhyeong masih koma. Jadi dia sangat kerepotan."

"Ah…" Jinwoo memutar bola matanya tampak berpikir. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai Yunhyeong sadar dari koma?"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana dengan Jinwan? Dia pernah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai guru TK saat SMA."

"Keurae? Bagus sekali. Apalagi Jinhwan dan Junhoe hyung sudah kenal."

"Eo. Mungkin ia ingin menambah uang sakunya selagi mencari kampus. Aku akan menanyakan padanya."

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
